Blessed Our Days we are A live
by Fairybaby1989
Summary: A young woman, a up and coming genius is given a job at Capsule Corps but unknown to the Z fighters she is part of another Saiyan blood line. She comes to them with a heavy heart after a tragic accident had killed her husband and child. She came to start a new life and try to move on but with the help of Trunks and the Z fighters she may be able to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is a new story this one is going be more mature. **

**Please R&R and let me know if you want more or if you have any ideas. **

**Im always open to ideas ;)**

**Cant wait to read your reviews. That what keeps a writer going ^.^**

* * *

On a private jet of Capsule Corps, a young female saiyan was watching out the window thinking about all the events that had taken place in the last year.

Tears started to well in her eyes and she couldn't fight back the sorrow that lay heavy on her heart.

She had lost everything that she held dear.

Her father had disappeared and the police couldn't find any evidence and the trail went cold.

She lost her husband and her baby girl in a horrific car accident. She couldn't hold the tears back when the flood of the memories of the days that world her shattered.

'_Ms. Joveta? May we come in for a minute?'_

'_Sure officer come have a seat. Would you like some coffee?'_

_The officer shook his no._

_Joveta looked at him wondering what had brought him here in the first place, maybe it they found something dealing with her father case._

_As the officer looked solemn, he sighed and explained that her family was killed in an awful car accident._

_After that her life went to shit in a handbag. She cried every day and cursed God for killing her family. _

Then she brought out of her horrid memory by the flight attend asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine, how much longer till we arrive?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Not much longer Ms. Joveta. If you could buckle your seat were about to begin our decent"

Jo nodded and buckled her seat belt. She looked out the window and saw what would be her new future as the co-executive of Capsule Corps.

* * *

Jo looked out the window when the plane came to a stop and saw a bunch of people outside.

'_More and likely the welcome committee, like a bunch of pushy fricken lawyers making me sign a damn waiver agreement of silence.'_

But there were two people who stuck out to Jo and that was a lavender hair gentle men and bluish haired woman.

"Well time to face the damn blood suckers."

She walked to the door of the plane and walked down the stairs, making sure to show no weakness or the lawyers would eat her alive.

Her back was straight and her head held high as she approached the group.

"Welcome to Capsule Corp family"

The young lavender haired man approached her with his out and a warm smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you…"

Jo trailed off.

"Oh! I'm Trunks, Trunks Briefs. Head Executive of Capsule Corps. This is my mother Bulma Briefs. She is the Head of the Scientist."

Jo took his hand firmly without crushing it; I was having trouble control my strength lately. I was told to never show my true strength.

"Joveta Nickles"

She said with a fake smile.

They both smiled back.

'_Then here comes the fucking lawyers' _she thought and shivered slightly.

Jo stood there expecting to be in a sea of paper work but she saw Trunks put his hand up and waved them away. He turned back around and looked at her with a smile.

"I bet you were freaking dreading that, but that we can take care of tomorrow. How about you join me and my family for a BBQ, if you would like"

Jo looked at him puzzled,

'_This man barely knows me and he's inviting me into his home and take part in his families BBQ. I may as well so don't appear rude. Beside what else do I have to do. '_

"Sure I've got nothing better to do now my schedules clear."

"Good, follow my mom and you go get changed out of your suit and into something more comfortable"

'_Yes, these were starting to ride up my ass and way too fucking itchy'_

Jo thought to herself with a smile.

Jo followed Bulma inside and was awed how big it was inside. It was simply beautiful.

"Joveta, your room was down the hall. You can go and get cleaned and changed."

"Thanks and call me Jo"

Bulma smiled and walked upstairs to go and change herself.

Jo opened and saw her room and it was more like a suite at a luxury hotel.

Her daughter would have loved the bed covers they were the pretty magenta satin. Some tears threaten to burst forth.

'_Fuck, don't Jo. You can't break down every time something reminds you of them.'_

She wiped away the tears and saw a note on the bed. Jo picked it and read it,

**'Dear Joveta,**

**Here is a little gift for you. I know you will like it; you said had a love for Asia culture over the phone.**

**Your new boss hopefully a friend in the future,**

**Trunks Briefs.'**

Jo smiled and shook her head.

She opened the box and found purple top with silver accents and as well the pants and looked very comfortable.( It looks like what Chichi wears but not as a dress though.)

"But first a shower"

Jo went into the bathroom for a boiling hot shower.

It felt good on her skin especially after the long day she had and still to come.

She got out and wrapped the towel around her and one around her hair and walked into the cool room.

She dropped the towels and quickly got dressed.

She saw herself in the mirror and loved the new outfit it was very soft and flexible.

The flats were also very supportive.

'_Good thing that silver matches my tail otherwise it might of been hard to hide'_

She brushed her dark chocolate wavy shoulder length hair.

"Well better head out back and join the party"

She said to herself and walk out of her bedroom.

She walked towards the back door not knowing who she would meet.

"Here goes nothing"

* * *

**That's the end of chapter **

**Please review let me know yay or nay ;)**

**Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey how it going? **

**This is the next chapter and I hope you like it **

**Merry Christmas :3**

**Yes I know Maron a child in the story but its part of the story . Trust me ;)**

**Please R&R**

**I don't own DBZ but I own Jo **

* * *

Jo opened the door and saw a whole bunch of people, she was a little dumbfounded.

'_WOW! I have never seen a family so big, damn. The only time I have seen a crowd this big was at my last press conference. Is my life that pathetic?'_

Trunks was talking to Goten when his friend had stopped and his mouth gaped open a little.

He turned around and saw Jo in the outfit that he gotten her.

Trunks eyes widen and was amazed,

'_Wow, that's sexy as hell. I wonder what she would look in…. Don't go there she a business partner. '_

"Wow, you look amazing Joveta. Purple suits you."

Jo blushed, "Call me Jo"

Trunks smiled and nodded turned back to Goten.

Goten had devilish smirk on his face and chuckled.

Trunks blushed slightly, "What?"

"I saw the look on your face. I wonder if she is single, _maybe_ we can set you two up on a date?"

"_What?!_ She my new business associate and beside….besides…."

Trunks could think of another reason why he couldn't date Jo.

"Well that settles it, come with me"

Goten grabbed Trunks arm and pulled him towards where Jo was talking to Bulma.

Jo notice out of the corner of her eye the movement and turned to see the sight of Goten throwing Trunks right in front of her.

"Hi? You need something?"

"Ummm….Ummm….."

"_Ask her you idiot_"

As Goten jabbed Trunks in the ribs.

Jo's hearing was good (because she was saiyan after all) and figured out was going on and put her hand up.

"I have to say no, don't get me wrong you're very handsome, but there are some things in my life I have to work out before I ever start dating again. But maybe down the road I will take you up on that offer."

Trunks and Goten's jaws dropped at what she said, as she started to walk away Goten said, "Well it wasn't a total no,"

"But it was yes either, Goten"

Goten gave Trunks the Son smile and rubbing the back of his head.

Trunks just glared at him.

Jo went around getting to know everyone, Chichi and Bulma just adored her.

"You are so sweet, compliment an old women like us."

"But really you look good for your age; I thought you were Bulma's sister"

Chichi blushed. Putting her hand up to her cheeks and swaying side to side a little.

Bulma smiled and caught something out of the corner of her eye.

Bulma looked over and saw 18, Krillen and Maron.

"Hey you guys finally made it! Come over here and meet Jo!" Bulma shouted.

Jo had turned and saw the family and then Jo saw little Maron. Jo froze at the sight, '_She looks like Rose, God why do you have to be so fucking cruel!'_

She shouted in her head and tears started burning in her eyes.

'_I have to control myself, get hold of yourself Jo. You're going to blow your fucking cover you don't want to hurt these people. If you don't get control, you'll kill yourself.'_

Jo could feel her blood boil, she need to get away so she wouldn't end up hurting anyone.

"I got to go for moment. Excuse me"

Jo said bowing and quickly ran out of sight before she could fly away.

"What wrong with her? Did we offend her in any way?" Krillen asked.

"I don't know but did anyone else notice she had tears in her eyes?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, but what could make her cry?" Chichi said puzzled.

Bulma wondered and then said, "Well, we'll just have to find her and ask her, beside it looks like rain and hate for her to get sick."

Everyone agreed and everyone took off to find her. Half searched on the ground and other flew look for her ki signature.

Mean while….

Jo had flown fast and far but then she suddenly fell to ground. She ended up in the middle of a small crate. She was hunched in a ball stomach hurting and sweating profusely.

'_I can't take this anymore I have to bleed my fucking energy or die from the poison build. Curse the fucking Dr. that did this.'_

Jo managed to stand and screamed ascended to SS4J. She fell to her knees panting heavily.

'_Well I cut close again, but I hope no one sensed me or I might be in trouble'_

The rain started to come down and it soaked Jo hairs and fur. It was soothing and cooling to her feverish skin.

'_What a relief, it's cold but it feels so good'_

Jo realized something, "Shit, I forgot my capsules with my extra shirts. Shit, shit, shit. On top of the pile I ruin this beautiful top, shit. This is not my day."

* * *

Trunks and Goten sensed and energy spike, but it was stronger than they ever felt before.

"Goten you felt that?"

"Yeah, it's that way hopefully Jo isn't in that direction."

At this point Goku and Vegeta caught to them.

"You boys felt that power level?"

"Yeah dad, but you have an idea who or what it could be, right?"

"No, but the only thing to do is head toward the source. Hopefully Jo will be in the same direction, right Vegeta?"

Vegeta huffed, "Yes and lets hurry. I don't want to be in the rain any longer than I have too."

They all took off in the direction of the high power level.

As they approached they saw something on the ground and it whitish gray.

Goku and Vegeta signaled the boys to get on the ground and get down.

"We'll approach from the ground. Suppress power levels as low as you can and be on your guard."

They both nodded, only hoping they wouldn't have to fight today.

Jo also had felt them approach but didn't move; she couldn't move anyway. If she did she fall onto her back and she didn't feel like showing her breast off to complete strangers.

'_Shit, someone did sense me. Great this day can't get any fucking worse.'_

At this point she back to her normal power level and her top half of her body was completely naked and her arms were the only thing between her breast and peering eyes.

Vegeta, Goku, Goten and Trunks all had sensed as well that the power level dropped.

Slowly they peered around the corner and saw a half naked woman covering herself in the middle of the rain.

Trunks realized who it was by the bottoms the woman she was wearing.

"Jo? Jo is that you. Can you walk?"

Jo realized it was Trunks that had found her and was blushing hard.

She raised her head towards the voice and saw he wasn't alone.

'_Great, it did get fucking worse. Hopefully he has something to help cover my shame.'_

"Yeah it's me. I can't move. If I do I'll pass out and I don't feel like giving a peep show to you or your friend or giving the old men a hard-on."

Trunks blushed and looked over at Goku, Vegeta and Goten. They were all blushing, even Vegeta and it was hard to embarrass the prince of all saiyans.

'_Wow she got my father to blush'_

"Are you coming? I don't know how much longer I stay like this."

Trunks ran over and took off his jacket he was wearing and draped it over Jo's shoulders.

"Thank you" Jo said quietly

"You're welcome"

He noticed that her body went limp and caught her and kept her covered.

Then he saw something silver unfurl, at that time everyone else approached him and Jo.

"She's a saiyan, but in all my years I never seen a silver tail before. Boy do you know anything about this?" Vegeta questioned his son.

"No, there isn't anything mention in her background files."

"Either way we should head back and get out this rain. She is going to need medical attention and your mother is going to want to run some blood test."

Trunks nodded and took off back to home. Goten followed suit.

Goku was about to take off but Vegeta said something,

"You think she is a threat Kakarot?"

"I don't know she seemed nice when I was to talking to her. Why?"

"I think we should keep a close eye on her. I don't know what kind of saiyan she is, let's hope we never have to fight her; she stronger than the both of us."

"I know Vegeta, I hope so too." Goku said with a serious look on his face.

They both took off back to capsule corps, wondering where this saiyan came from and how they never had sense her till before now.

* * *

**Wow what a chapter what do you think?**

**this is only my second fanfic. **

**Again Happy Holidays ;)**


End file.
